


Something

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: whatever the animal to human version of bestiality is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Tetsu always had liked blue eyes.





	Something

There was something about him, Tetsu decided one morning. Something that hung on the edges of hunger, something that was, and was not, related to food. Maybe it was just that, really, he was no more than a pup, still squirming blindly, weakly away from his littermates. Maybe it was the eyes. He'd always liked them - clear water, large and round; he'd always liked blue eyes, the way they tasted like they looked, but he couldn't imagine tasting Chris' eyes. The closest he ever got were tiny licks, tiny almost-kisses that took care of the tears that rolled their way down cherub cheeks almost daily, when he fell, or got bumped, or his idiot brother yelled at the Count for too long and too loud for his comfort.

There was something about him, and it wasn't the way those tears tasted, salty-sweet against a too-rough tongue. It wasn't the way his movements weren't there yet, weren't perfect and whole; it wasn't that he was still just a child, a baby who needed protecting, a pup he'd been charged with, to guard.

And it wasn't the way he woke up in the morning, uncertain and bleary with his hands gently curled against a taut stomach, tangled in coppery hair. It wasn't the way, when he stretched and he shivered-- wasn't the way he wriggled closer, half a smile on his face as he tucked his head down _five more minutes._

_And it isn't the way that he'll taste, when he takes him; it isn't the way that he's promised to me. It isn't the way that he won't always be here--_

But it's sure as hell something, he decides, over tea.


End file.
